Amelia Lily Cullen
by amethystaquarius
Summary: Read Chapter 1 to see the full description.


**Note from Author: **This is a character I roleplay on .me, it's an AU (alternate Universe) where Edward married Tanya Denali instead and Amelia Cullen becomes the Cullen who befriends Bella Swan. But because it closed down, Edward is Cullen and falls in love with Bella. _This is also in 1__st__ person point of view._

_Write reviews if you read, it and tell me what you think and if I should continue with the next chapter, Chapter 2 The Change_

Chapter 1: The Crash

It was the year 1956; I wasn't in the best health. My doctor had even given me a death date, where I would no longer be part of Earth; I would be an angel instead. I had so many things wrong with me. I had a high level of lung disease, I had a different type of cancer, I had asthma. I was 16 years old. It wasn't something a teenager wanted.

I wanted to be a normal teenager living a normal life. But I wasn't. I was one of those girls who had to have doctors' appointments every day, and even sometimes stay in the hospital for weeks at a time.

I did a lot of stuff to keep me occupied, one thing was that I grew flowers and vegetables in my backyard at home, and in the hospital since I learned how to use a pencil, color inside the lines. I drew when I was hooked up to all the monitors.

I was one of those girls who loved nature, did not eat meat and did normal stuff girls did, though it wasn't for very long it wasn't like a shopping spree I would go on. It would be after many treatments my mother would take me. And I could only last a total of twenty minutes. I hated it.

We had moved to Forks Washington. My dad had done a lot of research, to find a doctor who would probably be able to cure me his name: Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was a lot smarter them most doctors we had come across since I was a newborn.

We took a liking to him and his family. My parents would sometimes have him watch me over night, at his house because I would be way too sick to get out of my bed so he would bring the stuff to my house and monitor me.

Fun Huh? Having your own doctor at your house, something was off about the Cullen's but I couldn't find out what it was. But that wasn't the point; it was for my health issues. If Id didn't have all that, I wouldn't have an issue. But it was the truth.

I remember all the spots we moved to. Delaware, Florida, California, and sometimes even overseas. But I wouldn't able to go. I would stay with a friend of the family in case my parents came back with some kind of cure. But they never did. I was going to die, and it was going to be soon.

It was early morning, when it was time for another checkup. It was 8 a.m. February 13th, 1956, a Friday, clearly, it was Friday the 13th. My parents didn't believe in bad luck but I did. It was the day; I was diagnosed with all these problems in my body

"Amelia, wake up. We don't want to be late, and it will be snowing soon." I heard my mother call from outside my room, and then a creak at the door and my mother came and sat on my bedroom.

I opened up my eyes, and looked at my mother. "Another appointment?" I asked. "Something is off, about the Cullen's I just can't tell. Did you notice they don't eat when we cook meals for them, when Dr. Cullen is monitoring me and you make dinner?" I asked.

"That's not very nice to say, Amelia. Dr. Cullen is trying is best to find a cure for you, no hush okay sweetie." My mother said as I got dressed into warm clothes for the trip there. I was very sick, I had to admit, I could barely stand up.

My mother and father slowly helped me into the car for the 30 minute drive to the hospital. Once we were in the car, my father turned on the heater to warm up the car and backed out of the drive way and slowly made their way to the freeway.

The town of filled with tree' from side to side on the free was nothing but trees, unless you were in the middle of town, it was just homes, stores three different schools.

I soon fell asleep, in the car however it was only for a little bit. Meanwhile in the woods, the Cullen's were out hunting. Dr. Cullen was getting ready to go hunting and make his way to the hospital for an early Doctors appointment with Amelia Woods

My father was driving as carefully as possible as he hated the ice on the roads even though he did have a four wheel drive. He still hated the fact that he had to drive his sick daughter to the hospital.

I stared out the window while I rested my head on the window. My dad turned on the music, and looked at my mother. And to think it was only for a second my father looked away. Not even my father saw what was going on.

I looked up and saw big tow truck driving on the wrong side of the road. He was clearly drunk. "Daddy look out!" I cried but before my dad could get on the other side of the road to be safe, our car went off the side and came zooming past the clearing and crashed into a tree.

I was barley awake but could see my parents. They were not awake as far as I saw them. This was terrible. I for one was barley awake, when I blacked out and I could only hear fades of voices around the car, I could hear the door opening and I could feel myself getting moved out and being held onto but didn't see who it was, faints of voices until I fully blacked out.

"What are we going to do about her parents?" I heard a sweet voice ask a male. "Dad the car we have to move, it's on fire!" I heard another male. Then I felt like I was flying then I could hear an explosion. It didn't know what it was from. The car had blown up.

Soon the voices stopped and it was quiet, all but a male voice. "It's Amelia; her parents were on her way to my appointment with her. But their gone now." He said. "I promised her parents I would find a cure; they came to me for help. And I don't have a choice." He said. Dr. Cullen looked up at his family, "Leave me. I'll come out when it's done." He said.

He brushed back my hair and whispered something I could barely understand. Then I felt the most agonizing pain in my whole entire life. It felt like I was dying, and fire burned into my cheeks and then I was asleep, while I was in complete pain.


End file.
